The Real World
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Post movie: Ben is king, the VK's are finally accepted at school and everything is right with the world. Except, that after all that has happened, from the hairstyling spell to the teasing to the wand incident, Jane is unfortunately stuck back at square one. However, maybe there's something Mal can do to help Jane.


**In the film, I sort of sympathize with Jane. Now granted her motives for becoming liked at the expense of hurting her friends is not justified, but going to see how desperate she was to become beauty to regain the relationships she could get was rather powerful if you look at it like that.**

 **I own nothing. Descendants and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The day after Ben's coronation things quickly settled back into their usually swing. Sure Ben was now king of all of Auradon and technically higher then all of the other royal students who had yet to achieve his status, but that didn't change him one bit. He still was the kind, benevolent person everyone had known, even with all this power behind him.

After the coronation though, there was still some change in the school. After proving their heart and determination to follow their own paths and not their parents, the VK's were slowly becoming accepted into Auradon Prep society. Not just as redeemed, transfer students with villain parents, but also as equals among their piers.

It wasn't too far into the week after Ben's coronation that the VK's were sitting down at one of the populated tables for lunch. Jay was flexing in front of some giggling girls, Carlos was sneaking tidbits of his food to Dude, Evie was discussing possible fashion choices with Doug, and Mal was looking through her mother's spell book. But she was also sparing glances towards a single table with a single student sitting down on it.

For her irresponsible and reckless actions with her mother's magic wand during the ceremony, Jane was now grounded for a full month. If that wasn't enough, earlier that week she had discovered just how shallow the other girls were when it came to fitting in.

Once Mal had undid the hairstyling spell she had cast on her earlier, the girls dropped her like a hot coal. Even now, after the student population had learned a lesson about not judging people based on appearances and parents alone, they still avoided Jane.

The Fairy Godmother's daughter now mindlessly poked at her salad while she stared at her shoes underneath the table.

Mal shouldn't had felt guilty in that moment. When she had did Jane's hair, it was just an act to get close enough to snatch the wand, an action she later didn't want to partake in. However, when Jane had been so happy with her new hairstyle, she had felt happy. When Jane joined with Audrey and acted as rude as she was towards her just to fit in, she felt betrayed and felt no remorse when she cast the counterspell and undid the former, thereby embarrassing her in front of her piers.

She had though the shallowness of her fellow students and the grosser side of beauty would've been realized inside her. But no, the girl tried to use her mother's wand to make her beautiful and almost doomed the world in the process.

Even after a stern lecture, an apology from her and Mal, and neglection of her fellow classmates, Jane was still alone. Aside from gaining some smarts about true beauty and such, nothing had really changed for her in the past few days. After everything, she was back again to square one.

Mal finally closed her spell book, slamming it close with a loud thump. Several students looked over at her, but the turned back to their lunches or friends. Mal took a deep breath before looking over at Jane. Her finger lifted up and pointed right towards the oblivious girl.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with," she paused for a moment, then continued, "cute hair."

She heard a squeak of surprise as the spell took place on Jane. When the girl finally looked up, she found in surprise that her dark brown locks had been curled and styled so that they fell down her head like an elegant waterfall. Her bow had turned down to the side of her head from the top and accented the new hairdo prettily.

Jane's hands slowly rose her head and her fingers grasped the curled, longer locks on her had. With a few tugs, she realized that the locks were infact real. Her head then swiveled over towards Mal, who was just starting to get up with everyone else as the bell chimed to signal lunch was over.

Mal's eyes met hers and a smirk came across her face. Her hand lifted up, fingers waving towards her as she gathered her tray and bag and walked towards the school. Jane's face was scrunched up in confusion at the unexpected act of kindness shown to her. But slowly, a genuine smile, the first she had in a week, made its way onto her lips.

* * *

 **I like Jane's character and how it developed in the movie. Granted many of her actions were wrong and it was kind of deserved that she got humiliated like that in front of the students an at Ben's coronation, but in fairness, it's clear that she had influences that made it hard for her to accept a certain way or how this really is in real life. I'm guessing since we never see any implications or hints of Jane's father anywhere, you can assume that having a single mom really left out some gaps in her real world learning, such as having confidence in yourself and your abilities and that looks may be deceiving.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave a review if you enjoyed reading and please feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
